When a vehicle engine shuts off, the steering wheel typically hardens, making it hard to steer the vehicle to the side of the road to avoid an accident. Accidents often occur because of this, some of which may be fatal. The present invention features a motor system for triggering brake and steering control. For example, if the engine of the vehicle shuts off, a driver can easily handle the car and have full use of the brake before having to pull to the side of the road. The system of the present invention can help prevent accidents.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.